Amor de Sombras
by Midna-Milk2001
Summary: 12 meses han bastado para odiar el reino alterno. Dos lugares que no son nada equivalentes. Las dos caras de la moneda nunca se volverán a ver... Pero...¿El amor triunfara esta vez?
1. Introducción

_Amor de Sombras_

Era una "mañana" en el Crepúsculo, la cuidad de los Twili, algunos destellos se observaban desde las ventanas del palacio, luces del amanecer que solo se veían una vez en el día.

Mientras tanto en su cama, estaba postrada una bella mujer de piel azul, ojos rojizos y cabello naranja...

Era Midna, la Princesa del Crepúsculo...

Es verdad, había cambiado un poco desde hace algún tiempo, algún tiempo, para ella significaba nada mas y nada menos que _un largo año._

_No es como si fuese una eternidad- _Se decía la joven- _Solo es la soledad que me atormenta._

Exactamente, solo es la soledad, ese motivo, un GRAN motivo la tenia callada, pesarosa, enfadada y sobre todo triste...

¿Nunca has escuchado que los motivos tienen nombre?

Pues este lo tenia...

En alguna parte de Latoan, en lo mas profundo del bosque existe una aldea llamada Ordon.

Un pequeño poblado de gente humilde, chiquillos corriendo mientras crecen y padres preocupados por no darles mejor vida.

Oh cierto, también viven dos adolescentes uno_ huérfano_ y otra algo infantil.

-_No te culpo el hecho de no tener parientes, a mi igual me los quitaron...-_

A veces no hay tiempo para las cosas importantes.

Si, en efecto, nunca lo hubo.

Mejor dicho, NUNCA quisieron.

Hoy y todos los días fueron buenos para declararse...

Dormir tantas veces juntos, platicar hasta el amanecer y quererse, sobre todo...

No era lo suficiente...

-_No, no lo fue..._

_Nunca pude verlo a los ojos sin que titubeara..._

_Nunca pude despreciar sus platicas absurdas..._

_Nunca, NUNCA me digne a decirle que lo amo!_

¿Qué las princesas solo esperan ser rescatadas?  
¿Quien dijo esa estupidez?

Si Zelda y Midna quisiesen serlo no hubieran ayudado al héroe.

La Princesa de la Luz tenia muchos atributos: valentía, sabiduría y coraje...

Aunque el que mas le destacaba era el de la bondad, a pesar de todo tuvo conciencia de su pueblo; supo entender que su mayor anhelo no era siempre lucir hermosa o presentable con millones de joyas, no...era algo mas...Hyrule...La tierra que crearon las diosas y su gente...

Todo eso hacia Zelda mas humana, mas persona, mas ser humano...

_Continuara..._


	2. Intervención Repentina

_Capitulo I: Intervención repentina_

*Midna P.O.V*

Ayer estaba haciendo mis labores en el palacio, como siempre, un día mas...

Aburrido y sin nada que hacer, al menos nada de interés personal.

Tome un respiro hondo, la verdad nunca me había esmerado tanto en algo...

Cierto, para que me engaño, esmero es sinónimo de _"Regreso a Hyrule" _algo obviamente imposible.

Una lagrima salió de mi ojo, una muy dolorosa...Ya no lo quería recordar...

Tan sereno, tan amable, tan gentil, tan noble...

Así era el...

Así era mi Link.

Mi Cachorro, mi Héroe, mi GRAN AMOR...

Hoy me despierto agitada, como casi todas las mañanas; ser princesa no es solo sentarse y recibir gente extraña, implica ser educada, respetuosa y hospitalaria, aunque debo reconocer que desde que me fui trato de controlarme al máximo.

Acabo de terminar un sueño tan bello, ojala fuese real.

Estaba caminando hacia el Castillo de Hyrule, con ropa algo extraña a mi parecer; habían muchos individuos viéndome, es obvio ¿Cada cuando ves personas de piel azul?

Caminaba y seguían las miradas penetrantes de aquellos desconocidos; voltee a ver un momento al frente, mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ¡Era Link! y...¿Por que iba vestido tan extraño igual que yo..? La Princesa Zelda estaba junto con el, al frente, es que ¿Acaso era una boda...? No lo se, pero por tanta gente y un altar, era bastante lógico que de eso se trataba...

Mi contraparte comenzó un discurso muy formal y largo sobre el enlazamiento nupcial y otras cosas que no recuerdo con exactitud...

Link solo tomaba mi mano con fuerza, diciéndome con ese gesto _"No te alejes de mi" _y yo...yo solo me limite a sonreír.

Llego el momento del juramento; sus limpias palabras y la manera tranquila con las que las pronunciaba hacían que mi ser se inundara de felicidad, felicidad que actualmente, en la realidad, no siento...

El me dijo muy feliz, que nunca me iba a abandonar, que siempre estaría conmigo, que SIEMPRE me iba a amar.

Le respondí casi lo mismo, siempre juntos, siempre unidos, SIEMPRE UNO SOLO...

Al momento de ponerle el anillo, no me pude contener y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron.

Link también me puso el anillo de bodas, era precioso...

Zelda indico que podía besarme; en eso, sentí un suave roce en mis labios...

En ese momento desperté, por un momento visualice el anillo que Link me había _"dado"_, estaba en mi mano, pero luego desapareció.

En verdad estoy arrepentida de no haberle confesado mis sentimientos, ahora bien depende de lo que contestara seria mi situación, puede que estuviera llorando sin consuelo alguno o que estuviese mas feliz que nunca...

Todo dependía de el...

_Continuara..._


	3. Pensamientos Inconclusos

_Capitulo II: Pensamientos inconclusos_

*Link P.O.V*

Me desperté esta mañana por algo de comer; es verdad, no tengo nada, desde hace meses que Ilia me trae el desayuno y la comida, como si fuera poco hasta me trae de cenar, y esto no es de un solo día a la semana es desde...

No lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero tiene algún tiempo.

Desde que _"ella" _se fue casi no como, casi no sonrió, caray! casi ni duermo!

Nunca supe que era lo que en verdad sentía por aquella chica...

Pero desde que no la veo solo me la paso encerrado, triste y algo solitario; exceptuando las veces que Ilia se queda conmigo a conversar.

En conclusión: estoy deprimido.

Hace mas de _un año _que deje de ser quien era...

Todas las noches me pongo a meditar y a pensar en que le habrá pasado...

No te puedo mentir, es una joven hermosa, puede que se haya casado con alguien o simplemente este sola y_ feliz_...

Y sigo dudando de lo que voy a decir, pero será acaso ¿Qué este sufriendo igual que yo?

Después de todo, si rompió ese espejo, tuvo que haber sido por algo...

En otras cosas, sigo pensando en aceptar la propuesta de Ilia; hace quince días me dijo que le gustaba, y...no le he dicho nada...

En verdad no tengo el valor para decirle que "NO", pero tampoco tengo las ganas para decirle que "SI".

Soy sincero, no me gusta.

Sera muy mi amiga, mi compañera, veladora, lo que sea...

Todas esas formas de verla se asemejan mas a una _"hermana" _que a una _"novia"._

Nunca he sido lo suficientemente claro con ella sobre mis sentimientos.

Y otro punto que me gustaría recalcar seria que: desde esa tarde en el desierto _mis sentimientos se rompieron._

Exacto, en esos minúsculos pedazos quebrantados, no me refiero al espejo...

Sino a los de mi corazón que se hizo trizas junto con el.

Soy un cobarde, desde hace tiempo que me lo niego...

Si, estoy enamorado de la Princesa del Crepúsculo...

Apenas lo reconozco, aun mas antes o después ¿Qué gano yo?

Al fin y al cabo, nunca regresara!

¿Por qué fui tan estúpido? He aquí la respuesta _"por no hablar"._

Y también estoy satisfecho con el resultado, si me hubiera querido...

Nunca se hubiese ido...

_Continuara..._


	4. Regreso en Proceso

_Capitulo III: Regreso en Proceso_

*Midna P.O.V*  
Ayer me quede desvelando hasta tarde, estaba leyendo, era un libro muy interesante...

Trataba sobre la historia del Crepúsculo, investigue algo acerca del los _portales _que yacen aquí.

No encontré mucho pero vi un párrafo que me intrigo el corazón:

_"Juntándose los dos objetos, la moneda vuelve a existir"_

¿Qué querrá decir eso?

No lo se, pero algún día no muy lejano lo descubriré...

Al leer eso me llene de ánimos inexplicables; obviamente podría significar algo que tenga que ver con los dos mundos, una conexión.

Me encantaría volver al _Mundo de la Luz, _sentir nuevamente esa brisa agradable, el diluvio y los rayos cegadores de cada nuevo día, a decir verdad quien iba a decir que todo lo que odiaba, lo terminara apreciando tanto.

Yo me quite el amor y...lo estoy tratando de recuperar...

Por encima de mis obligaciones y demás cosas esta ese lugar.

En este entonces ¿Qué me puede importar lo que diga el?

Yo le jure que nos volveríamos a ver, así a Link le gustara o no yo lo prometí y _lo prometido es deuda._

Estoy buscando la manera de hallar los _objetos _que dice el libro, pero aparte de que no tengo idea de cuales son ..No sabría como usarlos.

Y también tengo que hacer lo posible para hacerlo antes de la _coronación, _desde hace días que me he _esmerado _demasiado para organizar la fiesta, los preparativos y supervisar la ejecución de todo; lastima! ya será para la otra.

Yo ya he cumplido mi parte de ayudar a los míos, ahora ellos deben de entender que una _promesa _NUNCA se deja a medias.

Mas si se trata del amor de tu vida.

Otra manía que he adoptado es salir a caminar en las tardes, normalmente llevo conmigo el _Cristal Oscuro _que Zant clavo en Link.

Lo observo y el corazón me da punzadas...un cristal extraño provoca esas sensaciones?

Quien lo diría!? Una princesa añorando la partida de un granjero!

¿Crees que el príncipe se enamora de la doncella y todo es como uno de esos cuentos para chiquillos?

Este no lo es: La princesa se enamora del mozo de ropas verdes y ambos terminan separados para SIEMPRE.

A menos que le busque una solución próxima a _una semana._

Vasta depresión en la que estoy cayendo.

_Amor es amor _así que seguiré buscando aquello para volver...

Nunca dejes ir lo que ya tienes...

Te lo dice una Princesa enamorada.

_Continuara..._


	5. Perdidamente Enamorado

_Capitulo IV: Perdidamente Enamorado_

*Link P.O.V*

Hoy es otro día mas en Ordon, hasta estas alturas me cuesta recordar que día es, ¿será jueves o viernes?

Es una tontería preguntármelo, aun así tengo mis obligaciones de siempre...

Y por si fuera poco, un día mas de pensar en _ella._

Tal vez si no dejo de hacerlo, algún día de estos, a lo mejor uno muy cercano, ocurra un _accidente _parecido al de la vez pasada:

Estaba cocinando un poco de pastel con la ayuda de Ilia, a decir verdad creo que es de las pocas veces que me apetece hacerlo; siempre lo hacia hasta que me dedique a ser héroe y el ajetreo de un lado a otro no me permitía hacer mas que carne asada para mi y para ...

Bueno, bueno volviendo al tema, esa tarde estaba picando unas fresas que Ilia había traído de la Ciudadela, en un momento equivocado y como es costumbre, se me ocurrió pensar en la Princesa de las Sombras...Sonreí impropiamente...

Cuando de pronto, la sonrisa se me borro de la cara y sentí un dolor en la mano, me fije para ver que me pasaba pues el dolor aumentaba...

Para mi desgracia, me estaba cortando las manos.

Ilia horrorizada al ver sangre, corrió a su casa y trajo un montón de cosas para curarme.

Y así como se fue llego tan pronto que me quede extrañado...

De la bolsa que trajo empezó a sacar algodón y sustancias raras.

-Oye espero que esto no te duela- Me dijo algo dudosa

-No te preocupes- Le conteste sonriendo- Peores cosas me han pasado.

-Bueno, solo no andes haciendo barbaridades otra vez ehh?

-Si, si como digas...

Entonces, me puso un liquido raro que ardía, obviamente; luego me vendo la mano y me dijo que ella terminaría de hacer todo...

Como a las 2 horas de mi_ "Estúpido Accidente"_ me invito un trozo del pastel que había hecho, a pesar de todo, estaba rico y me lo termine antes de que pudiese decir algo.

Unos momentos después de que se fuera Ilia, quite todas las vendas que tenia mi mano; para mi asombro aun no habían cicatrizado las heridas, ni esas ni las que me dejo _ella._

Pero bueno, solo las Diosas saben porque la alejaron de mi...Y por simple uso de razón desearía tenerla aquí de vuelta...

Al final de la jornada heroica, la Princesa Zelda me menciono algo sobre_ "Guardar_ _compostura"_ para mi punto de vista y...en mi opinión se refería a NO buscarla mas.

Tendrá sus motivos, pero así como ella los tiene yo también tengo los míos...

Hoy me siento como hace un año, feliz pero ¿Triste?

Si, yo logre acabar con la maldad de todo un reino al que llaman Hyrule, pero también con otro condenado como Crepúsculo, logre hacerme victoria en mis manos cada vez que derrotaba a un enemigo, logre enfrentarme a terribles criaturas por medio viles armas...

La misma pregunta recae en tu mente ¿Por qué no logro sacarla de mi corazón?

_Continuara..._

_"Bueno shiquillos (XD) reconozco que me cuesta trabajo pensar como Link y Midna, si no es de su agrado perdónenme _u.u_ …_

_Tal vez el siguiente capitulo sea en narración normal, gracias por leer, cuídense! :3_

_(Perdón por no actualizar)"_


	6. El Amor No Se Mide En Un Espejo

_Capitulo V: El Amor No Se Mide En Un Espejo..._

Hoy era un día agotador y algo pesado para Midna; pues ya se había cumplido la semana y aun no encontraba ningún artefacto o tan siquiera una pista de como es que podría llegar a Hyrule...

Se levanto de su cama para proseguir a arreglarse un poco, ciertamente, no tenia ganas de hacerlo...

Después bajo de su habitación para encontrarse con el pequeño vocero de la corte, era solo un adolescente, claro, pero tenia una capacidad enorme para memorizar las cosas, que hasta algunas veces...la Princesa se asustaba.

-Buenos días su majestad- Saludo el joven twili haciendo una reverencia.

-Hola Niall, ¿Cómo estas? ¿Algo nuevo?

-Bien alteza, gracias...

Pues me encargaron que le informara que su amiga Jane y su hermano James vendrán a la coronación de hoy por la noche.

-Ah, ¿Ellos vendrán? ¡Que alegría!

Hace mucho tiempo que no los veo- Dijo sonriendo.

-Me alegra, Princesa.

Con su permiso, me retiro- Hablo a la par que hacia otra reverencia.

Mientras iba caminando, el chico repasaba una y otra vez las mismas palabras en su mente:

_*¿Cómo le digo? ¿Cómo le digo?*_

Niall estaba en un _dilema_, hace mucho tiempo que sentía un gran afecto por la Princesa del Crepúsculo...

Pero no tal vez uno muy común, Midna le parecía una mujer hermosa, inteligente, emprendedora, amable, luchadora y podía seguir, pero un buen día esa admiración que sentía por ella se convirtió en una obsesión...

El mas que nadie, sabia perfectamente que una Princesa y próximamente en la noche _una Reina_ no podía corresponder los sentimientos de un chico de 14 años, primeramente porque aparte de impropio, seria _mal visto, _y en segunda mano un _plebeyo _nunca conseguiría el visto bueno de una monarca.

Su amor imposible planeaba declararlo esa misma noche, aunque solo habían dos pequeños grandes inconvenientes, el primero ¿Qué le iba a decir? y el segundo ¿Qué le iba a responder?

Todo era un vuelco en sus sentimientos que en pocas horas confesaría muy penosamente.

Mientras tanto, Midna salía en su ultimo andar antes de estar aprisionada en papeles y en un cuarto solitario; tomo el cristal y el libro de la historia crepuscular para estar dispuesta a salir un rato.

Después de un rato se sentó el su lugar favorito y admiro el cristal nuevamente, le encantaba hacerlo, le traía tantos buenos recuerdos...

Dispuesta en marcha hojeo el libro por ultima vez en esa pagina que decía:

_"Juntándose los dos objetos, la moneda vuelve a existir"_

De lo cual la monarca no se había percatado era que mas abajo con letras casi imposibles a la vista el libro poseía un...¿Poema? con una descripción bastante clara y confusa:

_"Aquel que posea el Cristal Divino y el Corazón de Oro podrá teletransportarse de un mundo a otro"_

Cristal Divino, divago Midna en su mente ¡Claro! El Cristal Oscuro tenia que serlo...

Pero...¿Que es eso de _Corazón de Oro_?

-Que yo sepa no soy TAN buena persona como para poseer uno- Decía balbuceando.

Una gran tristeza se apodero de sus sentimientos y comenzó a llorar desesperadamente...

Entonces alguien le toco el hombro y sintió como su piel se erizaba poco a poco...

No podía ser el...Ya había pasado muchísimo tiempo desde su partida...

_Continuara..._

_"Bueno espero les haya gustado n.n con eso que no se me da tan bien poner frasecitas raras .-. …_

_Como si fuera poco, tampoco se inventar nombres XD" _


	7. ¿Empezamos desde cero?

_"Hola :) bueno pues en primera instancia muchas gracias por sus reviews, me hicieron reír un poco y también agradezco que sigan leyendo esta historia que no tiene mucho sentido ¬_¬ pero es la primera vez que publico una así que digamos que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo..._

_Después de este discurso algo corto y formalmente cursi, los dejo con la lectura"_

* * *

_Capitulo VI: ¿Empezamos desde cero?_

Cada mañana en el poblado de Ordon era exactamente igual al anterior, pájaros cantando, Otilia gritando, los niños jugando...

En fin, nada cambiaba...

Para Link seguían siendo segundos sofocantes aquellos que desempeñaba en repasar: _"Y...¿Si ya no la veo de nuevo?" _

Pero eso no significaba que ya no fuera el mismo de antes, de lo contrario, sus problemas personales no interferían en la relación que llevaba con todos sus amigos...

Simplemente para el faltaba alguien en su entorno, y ese alguien, de nombre Midna hacia que la realidad fuera difícil de asimilar...aun...

Salió de su humilde morada, dispuesto a preguntarle a Ilia algo sobre esto...y tal vez no fuese una buena idea..._(N/A Recuerden que Ilia le pidió a Link ser su novio)._

Como por arte de magia, Ilia apareció iba caminando hacia la fuente del espíritu.

-Ilia, espera...-Dijo el rubio jadeando, pues había corrido un poco para alcanzarla.

-Ah, hola Link!

Que gusto verte- Menciono Ilia sonriendo.

-Este, si...que gusto verte a ti también...

Oye me preguntaba si...tu y yo ¿podríamos charlar un rato?

-Claro, ningún problema...

¿Qué es lo que quieres tratar conmigo?- Decía mientras seguían caminando.

-Pues...- Cada vez mas iba dudando si decirle o no...

Ilia era de esas personas nobles, que apoyaban a sus seres queridos cada que lo necesitaran, ella no se pensaría dos veces en ayudar a Link...fuese lo que fuese...

Aunque por alguna extraña manera, su corazón y mente le decían algo en ese preciso instante: Las palabras que fuese a decir Link en ese momento tal vez la lastimarían...

Pero nunca se puede estar seguro, sin no antes atreverse a escuchar.

-Bueno, te diré que solo es una pregunta y solo me darás tu opinión...

-De acuerdo, pero no entiendo...

-No importa, solo necesito un consejo...para alguien...

Tu ¿Qué harías si la persona que amas se marchara para siempre?- Decía Link con algo de melancolía.

-Pues yo...

Se puso a pensar un instante, no sabría que hacer si Link se fuera para siempre...

-Supongo...supongo que seguiría buscándola hasta que me volviera a reunir con ella.

Creo, que nadie se va para siempre, aunque de vez en vez hay caminos que no se pueden arreglar.

Como el tuyo y el mío- Dijo balbuceando.

-Ehh? ¿Qué deci...Olvídalo...

Bueno gracias Ilia, luego nos vemos- Mencionaba a la par que se despedía.

La joven, luego que el se fue dio paso hacia su destino inicial, la fuente del Espíritu Farone.

Estuvo llorando por un largo rato...

Hasta que alguien la abrazo por la espalda...

_Continuara..._

* * *

_"Sinceramente no me gusta hacer sufrir a Ilia :( pero ¡ya que! _

_Ojala y les haya gustado mucho, creo que se me da mejor escribir que pasa con Midna que con Link, es difícil ver las cosas desde un lugar donde todo es aburrido y solo hay gatitos ¬_¬ que se roban los peces ¬_¬ …_

_Blah Blah Blah para la otra una fiestecita estilo Crepuscular :3_

_Ah y se nota a mares que no tenia inspiración"_


	8. Promesa en la Tierra del Crepúsculo

_Capitulo VII: Promesa en la Tierra del Crepúsculo._

Al fin había llegado la hora, todos en el castillo del Crepúsculo adornaban las mesas y ponían platos deliciosos en ellas; como era de esperarse la mayoría del publico estaba presente excepto la Princesa, o la Reina mejor dicho...que se encontraba fuera según muchos empleados que la vieron salir...

Aunque una pequeña mentira se escondía en todo esto...

Midna se paro y le dirigió una mirada indiferente a su acompañante, quien todavía estaba un poco sorprendido.

La futura Reina repasaba y repasaba en sus recuerdos cuando fue la ultima vez que vio esos ojos...pero nada le respondió en ese momento.

-Volviste, ¿no es así?- Dijo ella con total frialdad.

-Si, y traje a Jane conmigo después de todo creo que te alegrara su compa...

No termino de hablar porque fue interrumpido por la misma voz fría de hace unos instantes...

-Sabes a lo que me refiero...

-Si también he venido por eso...

-Ha ha ¿Crees que es fácil desposarme luego que me usaste?

-Pero...Midna yo no te use...tenia que partir y ejercer mis responsabilidades en mi reino...

-Muy lindas responsabilidades han de ser.

¡Espere cinco largos años, James! ¡Cinco! ¡CINCO!

Cada noche era una pesadilla bajo la almohada, cada lágrima un balde de agua fría sobre mi cara y sabes...¿Sabes?...Cada beso que te di, no me supo a nada...

Ella, con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, se fue alejando del lugar a paso veloz.

El Príncipe y también futuro Rey del Reino de Monthrew estaba atónito ante todo lo que decía la mujer a la que amaba.

Ciertamente, los dos jóvenes tuvieron un amorío hace mucho tiempo y junto con ello un tipo de promesa nupcial...

Cuando se volvieran a ver, James desposaría a Midna pidiéndole su mano al padre de esta; por desgracia falleció debido al inesperado ataque de Zant...

La hermosa Princesa recordó la ultima petición de su padre, que era esa misma promesa estúpida de la que le hablo James.

En un inicio, era una gran alegría pensar en su futuro como _esposos._

Pero la idea quedo en el olvido gracias a que se fue enamorando de Link.

¿A quien le gustaría casarse con un _traidor_?

A decir verdad, James era un joven Príncipe muy atractivo, de pelo color marrón y ojos miel, cualidades que, en su momento, la enloquecían por completo...

Debe decirse que, desde ese otro adiós doloroso, en el Circo del Espejo se hizo el juramento de que si James regresara NUNCA se casaría con el.

Midna llego a su habitación donde la esperaba Jane, su amiga de la infancia...

Se abrazaron con cariño puesto que desde hace mucho tiempo no se veían, de hecho los mismos años que James la dejo plantada.

-¡Que bueno verte!

Hace mucho que no nos frecuentamos- Decía la castaña con entusiasmo.

-Es verdad Jane, a mi igual me da mucho gusto verte amiga.

-Bueno y cuéntame ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí?

Ya que escuchamos algo sobre la invasión de Zant hacia el castillo y tuvimos que huir hacia el norte para protegernos...

Desde ahí Midna le emprendió una platica breve a su amiga de como fue a Hyrule, su búsqueda de la Sombra Fundida para acabar con Zant, la reconstrucción del Espejo del Crepúsculo, y de su destrucción total...Todo en compañía del Héroe de la Leyenda, Link.

Curiosamente, Niall daba la vuelta por esos alrededores y al escuchar el nombre de _Link _proviniendo de la voz de la Princesa sintió algo de..._celos_?

Su personalidad solía ser algo relajada e incluso reservada, pero en ese momento la impotencia era mas grande que guardar la calma...

_El amor que me tienes puede ser mas fuerte que tu paciencia,_

_las esperanzas te persiguen sin cansancio y sin tregua,_

_tal vez tu corazón este herido sin mi presencia,_

_como todas las noches que pasamos en vela,_

_te extraño mas que a nadie en el planeta..._

_Me saludas desde el otro lado de esta vil puerta,_

_con tus manos frías y el alma parchada,_

_deseando que al menos estuviésemos cerca._

Ese era el poema que le pensaba recitar a la monarca, de alguna manera ilusa a el le encantaban esas palabras...tan sinceramente dolorosas.

Como la mismísima realidad que estaba escuchando ¡La Princesa se iría a Hyrule a buscar a Link!

_*Creo que será mejor acelerar el vocabulario...antes de su partida...*_

Niall se retiro con paso veloz a buscar...flores?

Bueno al menos con cierta razón se sabe que no solo en Hyrule acostumbran dar regalos _naturales._

Dando por terminada la platica entre las dos Princesas _(N/A Jane también es Princesa al ser hermana de James) _la castaña se retiro dejando sola a Midna...

Esta ultima tomo el libro que había estado leyendo para fijarse en el poema mencionado anteriormente, que decía:

_Luz y Sombras que guían mi destino,_

_afrontan la guerra y mis sentimientos divinos,_

_cuídalos y protégelos en este viaje largo,_

_buscando día y noche no caer en un letargo..._

_Amando y queriendo como esas tardes de verano,_

_en las que solíamos buscar espejos quebrantados_

_y uniendo algunos corazones destrozados..._

_Como el tuyo y el mío...que ahora están separados..._

_Continuara..._

* * *

_"Okay creo que he sido odiada por ponerle "frasecitas raras" a la poesía, bueno perdón (pero es que en realidad soy mas sentimental de lo que parezco u.u) y espero que les hayan gustado esos versos que hice._

_De manera inexplicable me gusta escribir oyendo música de Simple Plan (Es mi grupo favorito *o*) en especial la canción de Jet Lag que me "inspiro" para este capitulo, creo que eso no tiene nada que ver pero aun así lo digo n.n (Es que nadie me hace caso XD)_

_También de antemano una disculpa por no poner nada de la party, pero tenia la mente tan ida que la felicidad de una fiesta ni en aires se me ocurrió..._

_Por eso mejor puse lo de James y blah blah blah..._

_Los invito a que me dejen un review ¿Vale? :3_

_Adiós, nos vemos para el próximo capitulo!"_


	9. Recordando el Pasado

_Hola de nuevo! :D_

_No he muerto, solo me desvelo por la tarea (se nota que los maestros de secundaria no tienen consideración, y los de prepa ni me imagino n)…_

_Lo que hay en mis actividades del día es: hacer tarea, tarea, tarea y oh mira! Más tarea._

_Les cuento que me toco una maestra asesora de esas que cada que las ves te dan miedo, está loca! Como si fuera poco, mis mejores amigas repartidas de 2 en 2 en otros salones y yo Forever Alone, pero no importa ya que tengo nuevas colegas, hasta a una que le gusta Zelda! Eso es genial…_

_Lo único malo es que te ponen reporte por todo, exagerando ¡Hasta por respirar!_

_También mi laptop esta "pasmada" y ya se imaginan…No más yaoi ni imágenes raras .-. _

_La escuela me está matando! Pero siempre una tiene que ver por los extraños seres amantes del MidLink (? que quiere (aunque no los conozca)._

_Luego con eso de que el sábado 13 es una fecha demasiado triste para mí :,(_

_Con este medio resumen de lo que me paso, pueden estar al tanto que no pienso dejar esta historia. Hasta que finalice de una forma bella y romántica…_

_Sin más que agregar los dejo con la segunda versión de este capítulo (si, si lo escribí 2 veces):_

* * *

_Capitulo VIII: Recordando el pasado_

*Link P.O.V*

Y ahí estaba yo…abrazando a mi compañera de juegos, la causante de alguno de mis sonrojos, mi amiga en muchas ocasiones y mi gran amor en alguna franja del tiempo…

Todo se vino abajo, cuando aclare mi mente, divise una figura en el atardecer nuboso ese día en la pradera, corrí, corrí, corrí hasta que mis impulsos me lo permitieron…agotado, llegue a ver a la más _hermosa mujer_ de toda mi vida.

¿Estaba ansioso por ver a Ilia? Tonterías, reproche en mi mente, incapaz de poder decir algo que no arruinara su ahora, imperial presencia.

A pesar de su aspecto seguía siendo la misma _Midna_ de siempre, sarcástica y risueña…

Ahora me encuentro aquí, cerca de la fuente del espíritu…teniendo en mis brazos a una chica que llora por mí…y por no amarla.

Siendo sincero conmigo mismo, soy un idiota…por una o por otra razón, cada vez hay más piedras en mi camino, me dejan raspones en las rodillas, y sangrando me levanto de todos mis errores cometidos y por cometer.

Como el que voy a hacer ahora.

Midna, estés donde estés, perdóname…perdóname…

*Ilia P.O.V*

Link me volteo hacia su rostro, estaba pálido y algo triste a mi parecer,

El mío, es tan obvio que me da vergüenza decirlo, está lleno de lágrimas y pequeños riachuelos de sal que se dibujaron con ellas en mis mejillas.

Por un momento todo el dolor cesó dentro de mí, me sentí bien conmigo misma…

El me beso… ¡Link me beso!

Eso significa…que me quiere de nuevo…no… ¿¡Me ama?!

Todo tuvo respuesta cuando lo escuche diciendo:

-Ilia ¡Te amo! ¡Te amo!

Repetía sin parar y ¿Llorando? Supongo que se conmociono tan de pronto, que esa fue la única manera de dejar salir las palabras…que supongo, se guardó para la ocasión.

*Link P.O.V*

No lloraba por alegría, no…

Sino por traicionar a aquella mujer a la que amo de verdad, me dolía sentimentalmente decepcionar a quien me tendió la mano…era un tipo de _traición…e infidelidad impropia…_

Pero no tiene caso, estaría _mintiendo_ si dijera que alguna vez la volveré a _ver_.

La única verdad en este enigma es que podían pasar _uno, dos, tres, mil años _y yo iba a seguir amándola como la primera vez que la vi, pequeña y sonriente.

Pero tarde o temprano ese mismo crepúsculo de aquel día saldría en cualquier momento, para recordármela y hacer más difícil esto.

Luego, después de tanta insistencia de Ilia, no tuve de otra…Acepte comprometerme con ella, en relación abierta, claro.

Era un vuelco en mi cabeza: Ilia estaba feliz…Pero ¿Midna lo estaría?

No es tan sencillo _predecir _las intenciones de alguien, menos si es una chica y…menos si soy yo el que adivina.

_Continuara…_

* * *

"_Creo que el drama inundo mi ser esta vez…_

_Ah y la compasión también :/ _

_No cabe duda…_

_Aun así, gracias por seguir leyendo :3 _

_Adiós adiosito! :v_

_PD: También estoy haciendo un ZeLink, sin mucha coherencia, como mis historias…y desde luego que lo terminare…si la escuela no pone más obstáculos y ¡oh no! Tengo que hacer un monumento de 1m x 1m de superficie y 1.20 m de altura…Lo haré sobre Grecia y si no mal recuerdo ¿No ellos se ponían coronas de laureles? Bueno, hay que hacer un trabajo estilo Kid Icarus XD…_

_Siempre empiezo con una cosa termino con otra…_

_Puf, ahora si hasta luego!"_


	10. Volviendo a ver la Luz

_Ya tan rápido el capítulo 9 (cronológicamente el 10 .-.) :3 estoy muy feliz, escribir esto me hace sentir muy bien es una experiencia mágica que no cambiaría por nada en mi vida :') *Se va llorando de la emoción*_

_¡Arigatoo! ¡De verdad! :D_

_Bueno sin más mensajes emotivos, comienza la lectura:_

* * *

_Capitulo IX: Volviendo a ver la luz_

*Midna P.O.V*

Creí que ya era suficiente, desde que tome aquel libro me quede en mi habitación unos quince minutos…ya me había aprendido el poema.

Todo era algo confuso: ¿Unos versos y un cristal me llevarían de vuelta a Hyrule?

Esperaba que sí, es más hasta suplicaba porque funcionara. Ya no quería estar dentro de este mundo, grisáceo y algo amarillento, _triste _en general.

Así que cuando estaba a punto de salir de mi alcoba entro _ese tipo,_ el bastardo que me '_amo_ ' y ahora anda como perro callejero suplicando comida a cualquier tonto que se le atraviesa, pero James era peor todavía…mucho peor.

¿No le basto con dejarme plantada? Tal vez no.

Lo recuerdo tan bien que hasta me revuelve el estómago.

-¿¡Que quie…-No pude terminar. Me quede paralizada, incapaz de moverme.

Rubios cabellos, ojos azules…su boca estaba encima de la mía… ¿No era posible? O ¿Si?

¿Link me estaba besando?

No, solo era otra maldita alucinación más. Esos rubios cabellos y sus ojos azules se fueron transformando a colores café y miel.

En ese momento, con todas mis fuerzas, le solté una cachetada a James.

-¡TE ODIO!- Grite mientras este me agarraba de los brazos.

-Y ¡¿Por qué?!- Me dijo algo enojado- Solo te bese porque ¡TE AMO!

-¡PERO YO NO!- Le grite y le di otra cachetada- ¡Estoy enamorada de un ser de la luz! ¡¿Contento?!- Dije tapándome la boca, arrepentida de lo que hace apenas un segundo acababa de decir.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?! ¡Los seres de luz no son iguales que nosotros!- Finalizo con un suspiro.

-¡¿Ves?! Ahí está el problema- Dije lo último más serena- Que aquí nadie es igual a él ¡Ni tú!

Se quedó mudo el lugar…

Y yo incapaz de contenerme más, salí llorando de nuevo del cuarto. Me lastimaba…mucho.

Solo espero que Link se alegre al verme, ya no soporto un segundo más aquí, en serio que ya no.

Salí a la terraza del castillo después de haber esquivado a casi medio mundo, ahí llore y solloce con todo mi dolor y alma.

_-__**Nunca debí dejarte ir**__, porque estoy cayendo en pedazos, yo solo quiero que sepas que no puedo fingir, __**nunca debí dejarte**__**ir**__, tú ahora estas tan lejos y yo… no puedo vivir sin ti, yo no puedo respirar sin ti __**¡Nunca debí dejarte ir Link!**_- Termine de decir, para que más lagrimas cayeran y una repentina lluvia las acompañara.

Absolutamente todo lo que me paso lo maldigo, ahora lo que quiero es volver a Hyrule y olvidarme de este lugar, sus sombrías nubes, el clima tan escalofriante y esos mentados recuerdos desagradables que divagan en mi putrefacta memoria.

Aborrezco mis decisiones, me dan asco… ¿Cómo fui capaz de ver primero por ellos? Me necesitaban pero… Yo también necesito comprensión, apoyo.

¿Arriesgue mi vida por gente como esta?, espero que no.

La arriesgue por el fiel _lobo_ de aquella celda, el que a pesar de mis burlas y sarcasmos ingenuos me supo ayudar más que un ejército completo de soldados.

_Un lobo…un lobo que en realidad era un __humilde __granjero__, _un chico simple y nunca fue altanero; siempre mostrando su verdadero ser, supongo que así se me atraso el atardecer.

Sueños…todo se quedó con ese vidriado horrible, esparcido en la brisa caliente y parchada de dolor en mi subconsciente. Emoción de tristeza en unas vacías mentiras llenas de las mismas, alabando su inocencia por tragárselas y preferir el _no cuestionar._

Link, el niño huérfano de ese vil rancho; el niño que nunca creció con un padre a su lado y una madre amorosa que lo acunara en su regazo.

En estos momentos está bien recordar el pasado, que será sustituido por un presente sin futuro menos trágico… ¿Qué me importa lo que digan los hylianos…La Princesa Zelda o, hasta el mismo mencionado?

Este es mi momento, las piernas me tiemblan y el corazón me bombea a mil por hora. Nunca pensé que pudiera hacerlo, en verdad no.

Saque el cristal de un pañuelo negro con el cual lo había envuelto, lo admire un rato y seguía siendo hermoso a mi parecer: con sus runas naranjas y un olor a pastizales mojados por un diluvio.

-Qué bonito- Musite, con la lluvia haciéndolo casi imposible de percibir.

Tome un respiro hondo, luego exhale y enseguida puse el cristal sobre mi pecho diciendo en voz alta el poema del libro:

-_Luz y Sombras que guían mi destino,_

_Afrontan la guerra y mis sentimientos divinos,_

_Cuídalos y protégelos en este viaje largo,_

_Buscando día y noche no caer en un letargo..._

_Amando y queriendo como esas tardes de verano,_

_En las que solíamos buscar espejos quebrantados_

_Y uniendo algunos corazones destrozados..._

_Como el tuyo y el mío...que ahora están separados..._

Y así como termine de decir esa estrofa, una luz brillante me cegó por un momento, formando el emblema de la ¿Trifuerza? Lo más extraño fue que…esta vez no me hirió; de lo contrario: me sentí una nueva persona, algo así como: _De vuelta a la vida._

En eso, un cortometraje se apareció en mi mente; me mostraba a mi…débil cual _traidora princesa _que era y también mostraba a Link, con Ganon atrás de él, mientras manipulaba el cuerpo de la inconsciente Princesa de Hyrule, Zelda.

El recuerdo tan corto se esfumo…

Ahora mis otros sentidos hacían su trabajo al fin…poniendo los pies en el suelo oí un agradable canto de alguna parvada de pájaros, sentí una amable brisa despeinarme y secarme un poco el cabello, olí un maravilloso efluvio a pasto verde por todas partes.

Sonreí.

Luego, por fin deje a mis ojos hacer lo demás, inspeccione el lugar y varias memorias de él me hacían compañía.

-¡Al fin!- Dije orgullosa y me tire en el pastizal sin borrar aquella sonrisa de hace un momento.

¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Cruce la barrera! ¡Estoy en Hyrule!

-Solo falta lo más importante- Susurre al aire.

-_Tú_ _haciéndome_ _compañía_.

_Continuara…_

* * *

"_Aquí se despide una tipa que casi llora escribiendo esto (si, si escribiendo con música melancólica otra vez). Y bueno, ya acabe el trabajo de Kid Icarus XD solo me falta exponerlo y leer un horrible libro de pájaros para entregarlo en 3 días (tuve un mes y todo a la maldita hora D:) es para física .-. (No sé qué tienen que ver un señor y una paloma con las leyes de Newton .-.)_

_Sayonara ¿MidLinker's? ¿Amigos? ¿Chavos? ¿Zelderos?_

_¡No sé! ._._


End file.
